Yuuki Rito Takes A Turn To A Queen Bee
by Siftben
Summary: To Love-Ru Alternate Universe Story Before Rito Meets With Lala. What If Yuuki Rito had A Crush On Tenjouin Saki, Not Sairenji Haruna?


Chapter 1

Yuuki Rito, 17 years old, A normal 10th grade high school student at Sainan High School… For now. He was living a normal life until some unexpected events occurred to him.

And then, there was an arrogant self-proclaimed queen bee of the school, Tenjouin Saki. She is 11th grade high school student at Sainan High School who was always walking with her servants. Her servant's name is Kujou Rin and Fujisaki Ayako or sometimes called Aya. They may look fragile, but actually they are very royal and pretty strong. At first, Rito think Tenjouin Saki is just a pretty Ojou-Sama type of girl since she always acts like that at school.

But one day, when he walks to his home from school. He found a cardboard box with with a writing "Please Adopt Me" at a park. So, Rito tries to check what is inside and he found an abandoned brown Puppy. The Puppy looks so lonely, so he pets the puppy and take the water bottle from his bag. Later he pours the water in his hand and then the Puppy start to drink the water from his hand. Rito was very concerned with the Puppy. However, he still confused to adopt it or not because he need to ask his family permission first. So he will consider about it at home and petted the Puppy last time. Then he turns away and decided to go home.

Before he went go too far, a luxury car came and stop near the park. Suddenly a high school student gets out from the car. Rito realized it was Tenjouin Saki. After that, he stopped and trying to see what she doing. Then She takes a look at the Puppy and pet it.

"What a cute puppy are you. Too bad someone abandons you" She talks to the puppy. Afterward, she played with the puppy for a while. Until she stand and say "I'm sorry, I want to play with you much longer. But I must go right now. I promise I will visit you again tomorrow". The puppy responds with a sad bark and Tenjouin Saki left with a sad face and get into the car. The car leaves immediately.

Suddenly, Rito felt his heart skipped a beat. He was dazed to that side of her. Rito started to think that maybe she was a good person. Then he starts walking to his house.

When Rito reach his home, the sun has already set. So he immediately takes a bath. He tries to think what happened at the park. He must say he is pretty surprised to see Tenjouin Saki kindness on that evening. Moreover, she never acts like that at school. Maybe that gap what makes him astounded. Suddenly he was startled, why would he start to think about her. Rito quickly gets out from the bath before he start to think more strange thoughts.

After taking the bath, he was eating dinner with Yuuki Mikan, his little sister. She is an elementary student at Ayamidaichi Elementary. Even though she still in elementary. She was unexpectedly mature for her age. After they ate, they spend time together watching TV in the living room.

"Rito, how's your day?" Mikan asked.

"It's okay,I think. How about you?"

"Actually, one of my classmates asked me to go out with me Today. But, I declined him."

"Wow. That's really surprising."

"What do you mean by SURPRISING!? "

"Ah! Sorry Mikan, it's not what are you thinking. I mean, it's pretty surprising that an elementary student already thinking to go out with someone."

"I see"

"Then, why do you decline him? Just asking though."

Suddenly she started hesitant to answer.

"Well, it's because….." Mikan mumbles.

"Because what?" Rito asked with a confused look.

"NOTHING! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Mikan said with a little flushed face. Then she hurried up to leave from the living room.

"Mikan! Wait a..." Rito tried to stop her.

Suddenly Mikan stopped, but then she mutters "Stupid Rito" and she continued to walk away from the living room.

'Did I do something wrong?' Rito asked that question to himself. Why she was so angry with me? Whatever the answer. He decided to apologize to Mikan tomorrow. After that he turned off the TV and went to his room to do his homework and sleeps in his bed to prepare for tomorrow.

The next day, Rito wakes up to the alarm sound. He felt his head still buzzed and tried very hard to wake up. After stretching his body, he turned to turn off the alarm clock. When he saw the time, he was surprised because he was already late for his school!

So he hurried off to change into his uniform and rush into the dining room to see any bread left. On his way to the dining room, he found Mikan is sitting in the living room while drinking a tea. Then, She noticed Rito because of his loud steps.

"Good Morning, Rito." She greeted him.

"MIKAN!? DO YOU KNOW WE ALREADY LATE TO SCHOOL?"

"What are you talking about? There's no need to rush. We still have much time you know."

"BUT IT'S ALREADY …." When he saw the clock in the living room, he starts to realize that the time is still very early.

"That's strange, why my alarm clock time is more faster?"

"If you talking about the alarm clock in your room. Yesterday I changed it without your notice."

"What? Why? You should tell me that before messing up with my clock you know."

"You would still sleep in your bed right now if I told you. Really, you are a High School Student now. It's important to change your daily routine from now on."

"Ah, I see." Rito suddenly realized that her sister was so mature and always caring for him even though he was always depending on her.

"Thank you Mikan for always caring me so much. By the way, I'm sorry for last night. Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Rito continued his conversation.

"Don't worry. It's… not a big deal you know." She said with a little blush on her face. "For now, you should get ready for your school while I cook the breakfast."

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'll be back in a minute."

Rito prepare himself more neatly than before since he still has much time. He suddenly remembers the past days when Mikan used to be depending on him. But now, it feels like he was depending on Mikan. Rito thought he should try to be more responsible and reliable for Mikan. After that, he returns into the dining room and found Mikan while she cooks the breakfast.

"What is today's breakfast?" Rito asked while he sits at the dining chair.

"Bacon and eggs, as usual" Mikan answered while cooking in the kitchen.

After the meal is ready , Mikan served it on the table and they eat it together. Later, Rito already wearing his shoes and ready for school. He opened the door and started going outside.

"I'm Going!"

"Take Care!" Mikan responded.

Therefore, Rito begin walking to his school.

* * *

Hi Everyone!. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews and feedback is welcomed warmly.  
By the way I'm sorry if this chapter has so much Mikan interaction. At the next chapter, I will add more Saki.

Okay then, See you at the next chapter!


End file.
